watamotefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Emiri Uchi/@comment-3434177-20190811183830/@comment-27702860-20190811194921
It's quite strange, in hindsight, – Ed. Or why does she save phote which Minami sent to cellphone, and just saying she wants to "admire her grossness", whatever that means? I think her curiosity grew into an actual crush. She was a "plain girl" like a lot of the WataGirls who decided to radically change how she looks once she enters high school. Why? Attract boys? I think part of the "point" of WataMote is pretty much all of the WataGirls wanted a "clean slate" or "change" or whathaveyou by coming to a new school, just like Tomoko thinking she can become "popular." But as you note below, we do not get to "see" Uchi's inner workings. Did she always have an attraction to girls she did not understand? did Tomoko trigger it? Blah . . . blah . . . blah. I do think Uchi still tries to hide from her feelings by calling them "disgusting." Although I hate to admit it, and I know probably series will never manage it, because of course it isn't its main focus, sometimes it frustrates me Watamote doesn't treat the affair of rommance, for the moment, the closest which I've read by part from NT managing romance is Choku, and they precisely doesn't do in conventional sense of word, you should give a glance to that manga, it could giive to you a new perspective about authors. I may have to look at that. They probably wanted avoid it being another "Girl Finds Love with Boy/Girl/Not Sure but Won't Conform to Your Hegemony" manga. In a way, it is a bit realistic without being exploitive. We know Tomoko has fantasies and mastur . . . er . . . "double clicks her mouse" but we do not see that. Even in the hilarious passages where she "discovers" sex in the magazine, Love Hotel, even the cat. If the series showed that, or her discussions with Yū, it would be exploitive even if it is what happens to teens. Heck, we never see Yoshida's panties! I though it was hilarious that the series dealt with that "problem": no one cares about your underwear . . . until you start dating and someone might! So back to Uchi, yeah sometimes it is frustrating, but if NT answered "what" Uchi "wants" from Tomoko, say back when she gets the keychain, then this would be a stupid "Will They Won't They" series. As an analogy, we all know Kotomi has the hots for Tomoki. If every four chapters we see her looking at him, sweating, making a fool of herself, et cetera, that would get as boring as Tomoko trying to Out-Cringe Herself every episode: "This issue! Tomoko gets cholera! Oh the hilarity!" What I think will happen is some of these threads will come to natural heads so to write. Is Masaki interested in Tomoki? She is forward enough to confront him. That would either force Kotomi and Akari to do something or move on. It is clear that Uchi cannot just be this "person who is somehow here" or stalking Tomoko behind trees and random small children. So she is having to confront her feelings to Tomoko and now the Emoji Group and Tomoko's Posse and herself. I found it interesting at how she thinks her euphemism "makes sense" to others. I suspect that she has gotten her way with temper-tantrums in the past – we have seen examples – and she just thinks by screaming her explanation that makes no sense to Katō and Tomoko and others that they will somehow agree and stop bringing it up. But then what? If Tomoko and the Tomoko Posse "get" what Uchi is implying, that Tomoko is a lesbian, then are they not going to conclude that Uchi is a lesbian for "feeling good" about the "disgusting?" Short Answer: Uchi needs therapy.